Too close
by kammy147
Summary: Italy is always too close, what is Germany going to do? first time writing yaoi, please review.


He was so close, he could smell his scent. He was so close, he could feel his skin rubbing against his own. He was so close, he could almost lick those soft lips. All these almost drove Ludwig crazy as Feliciano stayed asleep in his own embrace. It was a torture.

"Ludwig… " Feliciano mumbled in his sleep.

Ludwig shifted a little, contemplating whether he should draw Feliciano closer. No, he shouldn't, they were just friends after all, and friends don't do things like that. Even at this moment, the picture of him embracing his friend in his own bed was already wrong to him.

They were too close, Ludwig decided he would let his friend slept alone on his bed and he would sleep in the living room for the night. But as he tried to loosen his grip on his friend, his hand was caught by Feliciano's. Ludwig couldn't help but noticed his hand was cold.

"Where are you going?" Feliciano asked, one hand holding Ludwig's hand, the other rubbing his sleepy eye.

"I just wanted to get some more blankets, you seem cold." Ludwig lied quickly, he didn't want to upset Feliciano.

"Oh Ludwig, you are so nice to me!" Feliciano said with a smile.

"ngh…"

When Ludwig returned with some blankets, his friend had already fallen asleep, with his shoulders exposed. Ludwig put down the new blankets and pulled up the one on Feliciano's. He had no intention in getting back into the same bed with his friend now that he's asleep already, he wouldn't notice if he'd slip out of the room without making any noise.

Ludwig slowly covered Feliciano with the other blankets. As he leaned closer, he could hear his breathes. Feliciano's lips parted as he slept soundly. Ludwig noticed his heart beat was getting faster and he realized he was getting too close again, this was not supposed to happen, yet, he couldn't help but fantasized about how soft those lips of the Italian were. He was so close, he could just lean in closer by an inch and kissed him. But no, he couldn't; he shouldn't; he _mustn't._ Ludwig drew back, closed his eyes and shook his head a little, trying to make his head clear again.

_What was I thinking_? He asked himself. He was lusting for Feliciano, he knew, but he wouldn't admit it. At this moment, the Italian sat up and embraced the German who had been sitting on the bedside in his deep thinking. Ludwig was surprised by this intimate act, but he didn't struggle, not physically at least. It's all because his body subconsciously wanted it, even thought his mind wouldn't admit it.

"Feliciano… please, this is inappropriate." Ludwig said with a hint of fatigue in his tone.

"What's bothering you? C'mon, I am your friend, you can tell me anything, right?"

"I have a favor to ask," Ludwig said with determination after a pause that lasted for a few seconds. He had made up his mind.

"I will do anything you want," Feliciano said with his usual cheerful tone.

"Can I-can I kiss you?" Ludwig asked, his cheeks evidently burning in bright red.

"Just that? We do that every time we-" the Italian was cut off by the German before he could finish.

"Not on the cheeks…" It's completely screwed up, Ludwig thought. But there's no way he could stop now, he was going to fulfill his desire now. After all, it's Feliciano's fault for tempting him all the time.

When the Italian was still sitting behind his friend wondering what he meant by not on the cheeks. Ludwig turned around and held Feliciano by the shoulders and kissed him softly on the lips. He was oppressing his hunger, he didn't want to scare Feliciano, he wanted to be gentle. Feliciano's lips were soft, and Ludwig didn't notice any sort of struggle from his friend. So he advanced further, he licked the other's lips from left to right, stroking it with his tongue gently, as if asking politely for entrance. It didn't take a long time before Feliciano slowly opened his mouth, emitting a soft moan and allowing the other man's tongue to intrude his own mouth.

The Italian was completely letting the German to take over, just like everything else he does. He just let himself be easily maneuvered, so that Ludwig could please himself. Ludwig had taken notice of this so he slowly broke the kiss and straddled his friend, or lover, as a matter of fact, on his lap. His hands tracing down the waist line of the Italian slowly, who was moaning because of all the pleasure brought upon him.


End file.
